


【Harry Potter】【Drarry】【授翻】606

by Yyx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry;Draco Malfoy;Harry Potter, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22905988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yyx/pseuds/Yyx
Summary: 原作者（Author）：Dexiha【授权图LOF有贴】译者：夜雨潇；校对：温如酒·是一个轻松的小故事，清水无差。
Kudos: 6





	【Harry Potter】【Drarry】【授翻】606

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dexiha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dexiha/gifts).
  * A translation of [606 Drarry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19473184) by [Dexiha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dexiha/pseuds/Dexiha). 



·梗概：这是Potter第一个留宿Malfoy家的夜晚，但不是最后一个。

太阳已经落下超过一小时了，在冉冉升起的月亮的注视下，Draco·Malfoy正坐在Scorpious小床的一边，富有情感地朗读着一则睡前故事。然而，在今晚，这张床并不仅仅独属于Draco的独生子。有一位外客分享了Scorpious的空间：Albus·波特。两个男孩的友谊早已茁壮成长为某种相当美丽的事物——不过Draco更高兴的是能够尽自己所能地使孩子们的聚会舒适安逸。

这一天从始至终都相当令人满意。男孩们大部分时间都呆在Scorpious的房间，只在晚餐时间出人意料地出现，帮助Draco摆放餐桌。看上去波特的儿子对Scorpious产生了一些相当不错的影响，当两个孩子低声交谈时Draco如是想到，带着温柔的微笑注视着他们。

晚饭之后，他们都静下心来准备看一场电影。这是两位年轻人又一次令Draco惊讶的地方。Draco曾经期待过和他们一起就“能否给尚未到年龄的他们观看带有大量战斗的动作片”争论一番。但是他们迅速地选择了观看《阿拉丁》。当他们开始观影时，Draco大张着嘴徒然站在门口。

今天已经向Draco呈现了数个惊喜，所以，也许他不应该对他被一双轻轻摇晃的小手给唤醒的情况表示惊讶。尽管他还是感到意外。因为并不是Scorpious苍白的双手在摇他，也不是口渴需要一杯水。Albus·波特站在他的床边，他正在哭泣，眼泪缓缓淌过他发红的脸颊——说实话，这让Draco有一点害怕。

“Hey，发生什么了，Al？”Draco先前被Albus和Scorpious双双告诫过，他们更希望Draco用Albus的昵称称呼他。

“只是一个噩梦。我很抱歉吵醒了您，但我真的很害怕。”

“没关系，亲爱的，没必要道歉。来这儿。”Draco示意男孩坐在床边。“现在，我不会要求你告诉我关于你的梦，因为我不想你去回忆它。但我还是有一些想问你的事。你想回家吗？我知道Scorpious会理解的。在一个噩梦之后，是可以回家睡在自己的床上的。我确信无论如何Po-Harry都很乐意前来接你。”

Albus仅仅摇了他的头。

“不，没关系。我不想回家。但是……大概和他聊一聊会舒服些？……我指我的爸爸。”

毫不犹豫地，Draco伸手去拿他的魔杖然后给Harry发送了一个守护神咒。然后他回头看向靠着他的小男孩。他看上去仍旧有一点害怕，蜷缩的肩膀和他脸上的表情让他想起了战后的Harry。这是一个人把世界的命运扛在自己肩上时的表情。Draco感到他的心随着流逝的每分每秒跳动得更快更沉痛。为什么Harry的孩子会有这样的表情？

尝试性地，Draco开始用他的手指梳理Albus的头发，他感受到这孩子迅速地放松了许多。后者脸上的纠结开始缓慢地——极其缓慢地——消融下去。

“Draco？”过了一会儿，Albus喃喃出声，“你……可以……唱一首歌给我听吗？我爸爸每次都这样做……当我做了噩梦的时候。他说每当他自己做噩梦时，都希望有人能为他唱歌。而它的确有效果。抱歉，我是不是很烦……”

又一次的惊讶。或者说，也许是两次惊讶，纠缠在了一起。Albus希望他唱歌，而Harry……Harry曾为他唱过……因为没有人为他做这件事。想到这些，Draco的心再一次地感到疼痛。

“Albus，停止你的担忧。没关系的，我会为你唱歌，你觉得《璀璨星空》怎么样？我知道它是一首纯血家族的摇篮曲，但是……”

“我喜欢它，它是我爸爸的最爱。”当Draco微笑着开始唱开头几个音节时，Albus幸福地叹了口气。

男孩放松地陷进床褥，看上去对自己所处的位置感到满意。Draco确信男孩早已沉沉入睡后，依然在轻声哼唱着。不知为何他觉得他必须要唱完它。

这就是当Harry幻影显形到Draco的小房子时他所见到的。Albus睡着的小脸带着笑容，而他最喜欢的摇篮曲正从Draco唇间飘出。骤然，他的心如同Draco一般融化了。

直到歌声结束，他才出声告知对方自己已经到来。

“真是出色。”Harry小声说道，Draco惊得差点儿跳起来，“看来你并不需要我的帮助。”

“Well,他的确要求见你，”Draco轻哼一声，“但你需要花一些时间才能前来，所以他请求我唱歌。我不知道那样的事…没有任何人来帮助你度过噩梦……吗？”

Harry的神色略显沉重，但他仍然回答了。“是的，没有任何人。我的朋友们在我们尚在霍格沃茨时就已经学会在睡眠中不被惊醒，而在上学之前…没有一个人足够关心我的健康。所以我希望确保Al决不会有那样的感觉。但是我不确定我是否成功了。”

“你做到了，我保证。我今天已经见证足够多了。”一丝浅浅的微笑越上Harry的脸，而这再一次使Draco的心抽痛起来。“Hey, 你今晚在这里过夜如何？那样当Albus醒来时你就会在这里了，而且你能够谈论……不管你想谈论什么？”

一开始，Harry看上去感到困惑，但随后他看起来理解了然后点了点头。Draco立刻移动到一边以确保Harry在床上能够有足够的空间。

那个夜晚是Harry和Albus第一个一起寄宿在Malfoy家的夜晚，但不是最后一个。在一年后关于这个夜晚的周年纪念日，Draco让他们搬进来。Harry提醒他自己还有两个在家的孩子，但Draco只是笑了笑。他们永远不会成为问题，无论这群孩子会多么的调皮捣蛋。

在第二个周年纪念日，Draco单膝下跪在Harry面前请他共享Malfoy的姓氏。Harry没有立即回答，因为房内的所有孩子：James，Lily，Scorpious还有Albus都在大喊着替他回答说：

“他愿意！他愿意！”

END


End file.
